lotrfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Beutelsend
Beutelsend (Original: Bag End/''Bag-End'') war ein Smial in Hobbingen, Auenland. Es handelte sich dabei unter anderem um den Wohnsitzt von Bilbo Beutlin und seinem Neffen Frodo. Namensbedeutung In seiner Anleitung für Übersetzer, der Nomenclature of the Lord of the Ring schreibt J. R. R. Tolkien, dass der Name Beutelsend (Bag End) für Hobbits den Vergleich mit dem Ende eines Beutels oder eines Sackes, also eine Sackgasse, nahelege. Geschichte Im Jahre 1289 A.Z. / 2889 D.Z. wurde Beutelsend von Bungo Beutlin errichtet und blieb danach im Besitz der Familie. So war es später auch der Wohnsitz von Bilbo Beutlin. 2941 D.Z. traf völlig unerwartet eine Versammlung von Zwergen (Thorin & Co.) in Beutelsend ein, um sich auf ein Abenteuer vorzubereiten. Bilbo beschloss, mit ihnen fortzugehen. Schon am nächsten Tag machte er sich mit den Zwergen auf die Reise und ließ Beutelsend zurück. Die Bewohner des Auenlandes bemerkten dies und erklärten Bilbo für tot, nachdem dieser nach einiger Zeit nicht von seinem Abenteuer Heim gekehrt war. Daraufhin setzten die Hobbits eine Auktion in Gang, bei der sämtliche Besitztümer von Bilbo verkauft werden sollten. Die Versteigerung wurde jedoch abgebrochen, als just in diesem Moment Bilbo zurückkehrte. Danach bewohnte Bilbo das Haus wieder für viele Jahre, bis er sein großes Geburtstagsfest feierte. An jenem Tag verließ er das Auenland ein zweites Mal und hinterließ Beutelsend entgültig seinem Erben Frodo. Doch auch Frodo begab sich wenige Jahre später, am 23. September 3018 D.Z., auf eine Reise. Vor seinem Aufbruch hatte er Beutelsend an die Sackheim-Beutlins verkauft. Lotho war nun der Herr von Beutelsend. Von dort aus begann er das Auenland, und Hobbingen im Besonderen, umzugestalten. Große Menschen kamen ihm zu Hilfe. Doch Lotho wurde bald schon ersetzt durch Saruman, der im Auenland den Namen Scharrer annahm. Saruman ließ den schönen Garten mit Hütten bebauen und verwüstete die Innenräume. Als Frodo von seiner Reise zurückkehrte, nahm er Beutelsend wieder in Besitz und baute es wieder auf. Danach zogen Sam und seine Familie zu ihm. Geographie miniatur|195x195px|Beuetelsend nach A. Lee Beutelsend war ein Smial, das im nördlichen Hobbingen am Ende der Bühlstraße in einen Hügel, den sogenannten Bühl, gegraben war. Es nahm einen großen Teil des oberen Hanges ein. Nach Beutelsend führte eine Straße, die kurz vor der Höhle mit einem Tor versperrt wurde. Unterhalb der Höhle lag die Festwiese auf der Bilbo sein Abschiedsfest feierte. Auf dieser Wiese stand zu Bilbos Zeit der schöne große Festbaum. Saruman lies ihn fällen. Sam aber pflanzte dort den Samen aus, den Galadriel ihm geschenkt hatte und nun wuchs an dieser Stelle ein Mallorn. Einrichtung Beutelsend war eine jener Höhlen, die von reichen Hobbits erbaut wurden. Daher verfügte es über so viele Zimmer und Kammern, dass Bilbo alle Zwerge unterbringen konnte. miniatur|360x360px|Raumplan von Beutelsend (englisch) Beutelsend hatte eine schöne grüne runde Tür, durch die man in eine Eingangshalle kam. An einem Flur lagen dann viele Zimmer: Esszimmer, Küche, Wohnzimmer, Arbeitszimmer usw. Die Räume auf der linken Seite hatten ein Fenster nach draußen. Wie die meisten Hobbithölen hatte Beutelsend nur ein Stockwerk und einen Keller, in dem beispielsweise Wein gelagert wurde. Vor der Höhle lag ein kleiner Garten, der zu Bilbos und Frodos Zeit von der Familie Gamdschie gepflegt wurde. Unterschiede im Film In der Filmtrilogie wird Beutelsend ein wenig anders dargestellt. Der Garten ist viel kleiner und die Straße verläuft weiter an Beutelsend vorbei. Auch das Innere ist anders gestaltet, so dass alle Räume auf der linken Seite miteinander verbunden sind. Zeitangaben * 2889 D.Z. (1289 A.Z.) Beutelsend wird von Bungo Beutlin erbaut. * 2890 D.Z. (1290 A.Z.) Bilbo Beutlin von Beutelsend wird geboren. * 3001 D.Z. (1401 A.Z.) Frodo Beutlin wird Alleinerbe des Anwesens. * 3018 D.Z. (1418 A.Z.) Die Sackheim-Beutlins werden Eigentümer. * 3019 D.Z. (1419 A.Z.) Saruman alias Scharrer nimmt seinen Sitz kurzzeitig in Beutelsend. * 3021 D.Z. (1421 A.Z.) Beutelsend geht an Sam Gamdschie und seine Familie. Quellen J. R. R. Tolkien: Der Herr der Ringe: Die Gefährten (Buch) Erstes Buch, * Erstes Kapitel: Ein lang erwartetes Fest * Zweites Kapitel: Der Schatten der Vergangenheit * Drittes Kapitel: Drei Mann hoch J. R. R. Tolkien: Der Herr der Ringe: Die Rückkehr des Königs (Buch) * Sechstes Buch, Achtes Kapitel: Die Befreiung des Auenlandes J. R. R. Tolkien: Der Hobbit * Kapitel I: Eine unvorhergesehene Gesellschaft * Kapitel XIX: Das letzte Kapitel Karen Wynn Fonstad: Historischer Atlas von Mittelerde, Übersetzer: Hans J. Schütz * Seite: 71,100,117,119,162,172,175; Koordinate: K-30 Kategorie:Ortschaft Kategorie:Auenland en:Bag End es:Bolsón Cerrado fr:Cul-de-Sac it:Casa Baggins nl:Balingshoek pl:Bag End ru:Бэг Энд